Chaude Nuit de Noce d'Edward & Bella
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: Ce que nous aurions voulu imaginer de leur première nuit ensemble, pour celles qui se sont senti frustées de ne pas avoir eu plus de détails croustillants après cette attente de 4 livres ;D ! Page 101 de Révélation LEMON


RÉVÉLATION

Page 101

"_- N'aie pas peur, murmurai-je. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre._

_Tout à coup, je fus submergée par la véracité de ce que je venais de dire. L'instant était si parfait, si juste qu'il était impossible d'en douter._

_Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, me pressant contre lui, été et hiver. J'eus l'impression que chacun des nerfs de mon corps était un fil électrique._

_- À jamais, renchérit-il._

_Alors, il nous entraîna en douceur vers les profondeurs_."

..........

Nous coulions tranquillement dans l'eau chaude qui me semblait maintenant bouillante autour de moi. Je gardai les yeux fermés et ma joue effleura son torse glacé. Soudain j'eus une envie incroyable que toutes les parcelles de ma peau soient en contact direct avec sa fraîcheur exquise et je sentis que ce sentiment fut partagé car Edward m'agrippa fermement à la base des reins et me colla tout contre lui.

Pour la première fois de notre existence – et de la mienne aussi – je sentis son membre dur comme le marbre tout à la base de mon ventre qui se pressait doucement sur moi. Surprise j'en laissai une traînée de bulles s'écouler de ma bouche, qui fut aussitôt stoppée par les lèvres d'Edward qui se soudèrent aux miennes. Je crus défaillir, ce moment était trop parfait et il dut le sentir car aussitôt nous nous retrouvions à la surface.

- Tu es superbe Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi en ce moment, tu me rends fou …, souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de se pencher encore plus sur moi en me bécotant le cou tandis que je me cambrais doucement vers l'arrière. Quelques gouttes roulant sur son visage parfait venaient tomber doucement sur ma poitrine dressée.

Nos légers mouvements avaient attisé quelques nuées de sable qui chatouillèrent doucement mes chevilles, tout mon corps me semblait à fleur de peau. Il tendit ses bras marmoréens vers l'avant pour me permettre de m'y étendre complètement, mes jambes fines entourant son bas-ventre si invitant. Mes yeux avaient du mal à quitter la vision que j'avais devant moi de cet être – le mien – qui semblait vouloir me chanter son plaisir.

- Ah !! hoquetais-je. Me coupant le souffle, mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Ce fût un choc pour moi …tout mon corps se raidit en un seul coup. Je sentis une vague de chaleur inérante se propulser dans mon entrejambe et je ne pus qu'assumer le coup d'une telle décharge.

- Wow ...!

Je flottais doucement dans cette position tandis que, me re-détendant immédiatement, je plongeais dans ces yeux où je lisais tant de ferveur, enfin j'y lisais de l'envie pure et succulente …enfin je sentis qu'il me regardait comme MOI je le regardais.

- Tu seras ma reine Bella, la plus belle d'entre toutes. Laisse-moi te goûter maintenant, dit-il en me gratifiant du plus beau des sourire.

À nouveau une décharge dans mon sexe et je crus gémir tant je voulais de lui. Il se pencha doucement dans l'eau pour arriver à la hauteur de mon sexe tout en me gardant à la surface du bout des doigts. Il embrassa doucement le petit bouton qui émergeait de moi. De plus en plus intensément, il pressait ses lèvres froides sur mon sexe qui me semblait ruisseler de plaisir. Il ne s'interrompit qu'une fois pour me rappeler de respirer. Je me mis à me trémousser d'une manière éhontée sur mon piédestal et je m'aperçus que je gémissais maintenant à la lune en soufflant son nom tout en comprenant à peine la mesure du plaisir qu'il me procurait en ce moment même.

Je voulais maintenant tout de lui, je le voulais avec tellement de violence qu'au moment où il me caressa de sa langue je jouis instantanément.

Je repris conscience soudain et je m'aperçus que je ne naviguais plus dans les yeux houleux de mon amoureux mais que la lune, si claire et si blanche me souriait et je croyais filer en apesanteur sur le plus parfait des bonheur. Bougeant un peu le tête je m'aperçus que je voletais dans les bras d'Edward qui me ramenait vers la maison, vers la chambre.

- Mon aimée... me dit-il.

Je sentis une vague de souffrance lointaine l'envahir. Sans me soucier si c'était du fait de ma proximité chaude et humaine, de son envie de mon sang qu'il pouvait bien souffrir, je n'en lui laissai plus rien penser. Je lui sautai au cou et m'y agrippai fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose sur notre lit infiniment moelleux.

La chambre était baignée par le clair de lune et toujours aussi humide, ma nouvelle expérience sensorielle n'y aidant en rien. Il se leva complètement au dessus de moi en restant sur le côté du lit et je pus enfin apercevoir l'objet de ma convoitise depuis longtemps. Son corps sous cette clarté m'éblouit complètement, je restai figée quelques instants devant tant de splendeur. Je me redressai en position assise quand je retrouvai mes facultés de mouvements qui me semblaient maintenant loin d'être inexpérimentés. Il ne broncha pas.

- Puis-je ?.., murmurais-je en avançant une main avide de découverte vers le corps parfait qui m'était offert d'explorer, enfin.

Il me toisa du regard et il me sembla que les dernières miettes de sa souffrance s'effritèrent instantanément lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent ses abdominaux parfaits, sa peau glaciale me fit du bien et me dégourdit encore plus. Je me mis sur mes genoux et entrepris de le tourner légèrement vers le lit afin que je puisse caresser la courbe de sa fesse rebondie et dure. Je ne m'aperçus guère que mes caresses se changeaient vivement en pétrissage digne de ce mot. J'étais hautement distraite.

Je n'osais trop m'attarder au membre bien dressé devant moi. Il semblait m'intimider autant qu'il pouvait m'exciter. Je sentis la respiration d'Edward plus saccadée tandis que mon autre main se joignit de la partie en lui caressant son muscle pectoral de marbre. J'étais aux anges, quand m'avait-il offert son corps sans aucune censure, sans qu'il me repousse. À nouveau, une décharge se fit sentir dans mon entrejambe. Je sentais des sensations électriques sous mes fins doigts explorateurs et je ne pus empêcher un sourire de satisfaction se former sur mes lèvres. Lorsque ma bouche se posa sur son sein, il se pencha soudain vers moi, embarqua dans le lit et se retrouva sur moi à une vitesse inhumaine. Il me vrilla de ses yeux où j'y vis le désir l'enflammer.

- Mon ange ...je faiblis je t'en supplie prends moi, je te désire tant, lui soufflais-je.

Je m'aperçus qu'il s'était blotti contre moi en écartant mes jambes et que déjà son sexe se pressait sur mon ventre, il m'écrasa de son poids en un seul coup en soudant ses lèvres au miennes qui ne voulaient que l'accueillir. J'en perdis le souffle et mon cœur papillotât, c'était exactement ce que mes sens avides souhaitaient. Il bougeait langoureusement sur moi en un rythme qui me fit chavirer, encore une fois il m'incita gentiment à respirer car il sentait mon cœur s'emporter vivement. Alors il s'écarta doucement de moi et enfin me pénétra.

J'étais si glissante qu'il ne lui suffit que quelques poussées, suivies de profonds soupirs, pour être complètement en moi et il continua le rythme établi alors que mes mains attrapèrent son visage et l'attirèrent encore à mes lèvres. Enfin nous ne formions qu'un, j'étais si brûlante et lui si glacé que pour la première fois à ce qu'il me paraît nous étions maintenant ensemble à la même chaleur corporelle. Je planais dans mon corps et son rythme envoûtant m'apportait des sensations irréelles.

- Bella tu es mienne ! me dit-il.

Et il accéléra le rythme tant et si bien que je lui criai de me serrer fort contre lui. J'arrivais à sentir ses doigts m'étreindre sans ménagement les bras, le visage et le cou et ces sensations me déconcentraient adroitement de celles qui me vrillaient l'entrejambe. Il m'était difficile de ne pas flancher à celles-ci mais j'arrivai à ne pas fermer les yeux immédiatement et à m'extasier devant mon amoureux, si parfait, qui me semblait être l'incarnation de la beauté mâle. Lui me regardait de cette manière, certaine que ce serait celle qu'il aurait s'il était en train de me consumer toute entière. Alors je vis son regard changer et je le sentis faiblir sous le plaisir, quelque chose d'inconnu et de déstabilisant certes, que je lus à travers lui tandis que nous haletions de nouveau en cœur.

BELLA !.., cria-t-il soudain tournant les yeux au ciel.

Je sentis que cette intonation passionnée resterait à jamais rattachée à mon esprit, dans tout mon être. Je sentis que ça avait été SON imprégnation envers moi, appelant ainsi le firmament pour qu'il en soit témoin. C'est alors que des vagues de plaisir empourprèrent tout mon corps partant de mon bas-ventre et se répandirent violemment par à coups et je flanchai encore. Le sang bouillonnant en moi brouilla tout mes sens, m'apercevant à peine qu'Edward était revenu s'écraser sur moi et il agitait son visage à mes côtés. Je flottai c'était divin.

" _Le soleil, brûlant sur mon dos nu, me réveilla au matin. Tard le matin, ou déjà l'après-midi, peut-être. Tout, sauf le temps écoulé, était clair. Je savais exactement où je me trouvais, dans la chambre claire au grand lit blanc, envahie d'un soleil triomphant qui se déversait généreusement par les portes-fenêtres ouvertes et dont seules les moustiquaires adoucissaient l'éclat._

_Je gardai les paupières fermées. J'étais trop comblée pour changer quoi que ce soit..._"


End file.
